The Potters: The Summoning Gem
by StevenM
Summary: 19 years later, and the adventures still continue.  Join Albus Potter, with his brother James, as they learn the mysteries of Wizardry and discover the existance of a dark gem, capable of bringing the Dark Lord back from the dead.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. They are property of writer, J.K. Rowling. This is a fan fiction story.

**The Potters: Summoning Gem**

"**The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins – but in the heart of its strength lies weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back. Love is more than a candle. Love can ignite the starts." – Matthew Stover**

**Chapter 1**

**It was a harvest full moon and the cool crisp night air permeated all its surroundings. The stars shined brightly, giving notice to the first night of autumn. It was cold, and it grew chillier as it advanced deeper into the night. However, the Hogwarts Express gave no indication of the chill from the outside. Inside was a mixture of jovialness and anticipation ... all expect one compartment.**

"**I'm just saying. It could happen," said James Potter, grinning slyly at his younger brother. "Slytherin would be honored to have you, Al."**

**Young Albus Potter crossed his arms tightly over his chest, his brow furled in frustration. The two brothers were seated across from each other in a train compartment, with a few others present. However, both felt as if they were the only ones in the room.**

"**I thought mom said give it a rest."**

"**Oh come on, Al. Don't be so uptight. I'm just rogering you."**

"**Well, can't you see I'm nervous enough as it is? Dad said I have the final word on which house I end up in."**

**James laughed in response.**

"**He just said that to calm your nerves. I mean come on; with a middle name like Severus, how could you not end up in Slytherin?"**

"**My first name is Albus! As in Albus Dumbledore! I have a much greater chance of being a Gryffindor!"**

"**Details", replied James, rolling his eyes. "You're just too afraid to admit you've got Slytherin written all over you."**

**Albus pushed up his robes sleeves, making it blatantly obvious this confrontation was about to become physical.**

"**Leave me alone, James! I'm not kidding!"**

"**Yeah James, you should cut him some slack," stated Rose Weasley, deciding to finally speak up in defense for her younger cousin.**

**James eyes narrowed in on Rose, who was a splitting image of her mother, Hermoine Weasley, save for the more ginger tint in her hair. Both Rose and Albus were three years younger than James, but despite their age and life inexperience, he was clearly outnumbered. Together, they put up quite a defense to James' hecklings, and frankly he didn't feel like badgering both of the little First Years. So, James decided he had teased his brother enough, but took it as a personal defeat. James stood quickly from his cushioned seat and tugged down on his robes, evening out the clothing kinks.**

"**I swear, Al. You should have been a girl," said James, as he slid open the compartment door, making a hasty exit.**

**Al watched as his older brother clomped down the hallway out of eyes view, most likely searching for their God-brother, Teddy Lupin. Albus then sagged back into the soft compartment bench, allowing himself a sigh of relief.**

"**I thought he'd never leave," said Albus, placing his head in his hands.**

"**Don't worry, Al. We're almost to Hogwarts now. You'll find out which house you'll be in soon enough," said Rose, placing a hand on his shoulder.**

**Al looked up at Rose, his head still placed between his hands.**

"**Aren't you the least bit worried that you'll end up in another house besides Gryffindor?"**

"**Well, I was at first, but then I found out that it doesn't matter which house you end up in, just as long as you strive to be your very best," stated Rose firmly. "At least that's what my mom said."**

**Albus straightened up in the seat, turning fully so that he was facing Rose.**

"**Yeah, that's what my dad said too. But still ... seven years in Slytherin, that's a hard pill to swallow." **

**A soft smile spread across Rose's face. **

"**I know what you mean. My dad would never let me hear the end of it."**

**The Express continued down its track, steam billowing from the stack.**

**Meanwhile, Albus looked about the compartment, now aware that others were sitting nearby. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment, realizing that he had been arguing with his brother, AND stating his worst fear with others in attendance. However, upon further examination, he realized that no one else had paid him any mind. There was a young girl sitting across from him, her face buried deep into a book titled "Dragon's Tails: The Facts and Myths About Dragons", and there was a young boy, with sandy blonde hair, pressed tightly against the corner, staring out the compartment window. He too gave no notice of Al or anyone else for that matter. He had his hand resting on his cheek, and looked to be completely lost in thought. It appeared to Al as if the boy were sad, perhaps upset that he had left his parents.**

"**Say mate, are you alright," asked Albus, speaking loud enough so that the boy would hear.**

**  
The boy quickly turned from the window and gave Albus a curious look.**

"**I'm sorry?"**

"**I asked if you were you alright? You appear a little downcast."**

**The boy smiled weakly, feeling as if his emotions were an open book.**

"**I guess I'm just a little nervous is all. It's my first time away from home, and I've never been very good at making friends. They say Hogwarts can be quite overwhelming for First Years."**

**Albus smiled. There was something in the boy's demeanor that made Al warm up to him. And the fact the boy was nervous as well made them kindred spirits of sorts.**

"**Well, my name's Albus Potter, and this here is Rose Weasley. We're cousins, and incidentally, we're both First Years also."**

**Albus rose from his seat and extend his hand to the boy.**

"**What's your name," he asked.**

**The boy smiled brightly almost immediately, and grasped Albus' hand, pumping it gratefully.**

"**My name's Marty Strikensalt. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Likewise to you, Rose."**

**Marty rose from his seat and pumped Rose's hand firmly as well. It was obvious he was pleased to have met someone. The three sat back down and began to converse, when a peculiar voice interrupted them.**

"**Excuse me? But did I hear you say your name was Potter?"**

**Albus looked across the compartment and saw the girl who had been reading had lowered her book. He now had a perfect view of her face, and he was ashamed to admit it, but he liked it better when her had been covered by the book.**

"**Yeah. What of it," replied Albus, somewhat defensive?**

"**As in, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and the infamous Auror?"**

"**One in the same," stated Albus, all too proud of his father's achievements. "He's my dad."**

**The girl blinked once, twice.**

"**That is extrodinary! I've read every bit of material on your father. He's a living legend!"**

"**I heard Uncle Harry's childhood is considered required reading at Hogwarts," stated Rose, matter-of-factly.**

**The homely girl turned to Rose, with a crooked smile that could repel most Ogres.**

"**And your name is Weasley! You must be kin to Ron and Hermonie Weasley!"**

**Rose blushed slighty.**

"**They're my parents."**

**The girl clapped her hands together gleefully. She was overly excited.**

"**This is such a treat! To think I've become friends with the "Great Ones" children, she bellowed.**

**Albus lifted an awkward eyebrow. Who was this girl and where did she get off calling them her friends, he thought?**

"**I didn't catch your name," said Albus with a bit of edge in his voice.**

"**Oh! Where are my manors?! The name's Penny Parilew! And it's an honor to meet you all."**

**Suddenly, the Express' whistle blew, which resounded all through the train.**

"**We're here", informed Marty, his nerves beginning to ware on him again.**

**Albus peered through the window and saw a truly magnificent castle, surrounded by dark rippling lake.**

"**It would appear so", replied Albus with a gulp.**

"**Come on. We better hurry. The First Years are usually the first to be rounded up," stated Rose, as she reached for the over head compartment, taking out her luggage.**


End file.
